Bubbles
by SPN221B
Summary: Will has an awful experience with bubbles that leaves him traumatized by them. But then again, you have to be brilliant to make bubbles do the absolute impossible.
1. Chapter 1

**Trying something way out of my boundaries here! Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Will had never seen bubbles. The whole thing was a new concept to him. He had heard of them, but had never seen them. The shiny and glossy liquid case, that had air trapped inside, causing them to float. And the soft pop they made when you touched them or if they hit a piece of grass. Yes, bubbles were fun. At least when they weren't the size of Halt's cabin.

Will had been to the village earlier that day, when he saw a few children playing with the bubbles. Fascinated with them, he bought some for himself. He knew Halt wouldn't be very pleased, but he didn't have to know... Right?

Right he was. But it wasn't like he could keep a secret from Halt. He had to much innocence about him. So Halt found out and gave one rule... No blowing them in the house. And Will willing agreed.

After four intense hours of practice, Will finally had a break. He quickly grabbed his bubbles and rushed outside. He dipped the bubble wand in the sticky concoction, a little bit of it dripping off the wand. Taking a deep breath he blew. Small, shimmering bubbles floated into the wind. To Will, it was sort of magical. To Halt, it was a complete waste of time. Though Halt had to admit that it was slightly amusing watching his apprentice make himself look like a complete idiot, dancing with the wind and bubbles. And somewhat embarrassing.

Will stopped suddenly, a smile creeping across his face. A smile that would not look out of place on a wolf. He dipped the wand again, and blew. Starting very softly, getting stronger as the bubble got bigger, and bigger. Soon it was big enough to encase Halt's bow, that he left on verandah. Seeing it rise off the ground, his wolfish smile become even bigger. Soon he had encased most everything around the cabin, including both horses. With one more, giant bubble he encased the cabin itself.

It was when the cabin started to rise off the ground, that Halt looked up from his reports. He heard laughing, and his apprentice hollering his name to come look. Then the laugh was cut short, when Will remember Halt was in the cabin. He yelled his name again, his voice having a tinge of fear in it. Halt got off his chair, and walked towards the open window. His eyes grew wide as his apprentice got smaller and smaller, as the cabin floated higher into the air.

He growled seeing the bubble that was around the cabin. He stormed to were Will had put the two containers of bubbles.

"Super Bubbles," the label read. "Garrenteed to lift any object off the ground and not burst."

Halt scanned through the label, quickly finding the fine print. He read and sighed as he saw that the label was merely just a slogan. Leave it to Will to actually figure out how to make it happen.

Halt took an arrow and started to saw at the glossy bubble. For holding such a big object, the skin was sure thick. It seemed that it would never cut through. Suddenly Halt was cutting thin air. He panicked as he started to fall to his death. Will screamed, seeing him fall. Right before he hit the ground, Will woke up.

Breathing deeply, he sighed, an enormous amount of guilt being lifted off his shoulders as Halt burst into the room, Saxe drawn and ready. His eyes danced to Will, around the boy's room, and back to him.

"What's wrong? Why'd you scream?" Halt asked.

Will hugged his mentor, surprising him. "Nothing. It was just a nightmare."

The corners of Halt's mouth fought not to smile, and instead raised an eyebrow. "Wish to talk about it?"

"No," Will started. "I'm fine. You're here."

And with that the two Rangers went back to bed.

 **The next day...**

"Will! Found these, and thought you'd likely enjoy them." Halt handed a bottle to Will.

"Super Bubbles," Will read the label.

His eyes grew wide and he dropped the bottle and bolted. Halt eyebrows fused together, showing he was confused. Then he shrugged.

"Guess he doesn't like bubbles."

* * *

 **Poor Will. Traumatized by bubbles. Felt like I needed a laughed so I tried to write something happy for a change. Hope you all enjoyed! Please review! Thanks!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	2. Offer

Hey everyone! In the spirit of Christmas I have an offer for you! For every review you leave on one of my stories, I'll review one of yours! I'll do this until January 1st, 2017 starting today, December 22nd. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannaka, and Happy New Years(unless you're in China of course).

Best Regards,

PFT3000


End file.
